


A Detective's Secret

by UnironicallySickFires



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Coffee, Foreskin Play, M/M, Male Bonding, Mindfuck, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Teasing, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnironicallySickFires/pseuds/UnironicallySickFires
Summary: Akira and Akechi were relaxing in Leblanc until Akira wanted to have some fun... Akechi doesn't seem to mind.





	A Detective's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> [This is written as a joke, therefore does not reflect my view upon the series nor does it make me believe in their character]

Akechi was sitting in Leblanc, enjoying his usual cup of coffee. “So…” Akira begins, immediately gaining the brunette’s attention. “I heard you have a piss kink.” Akira smirks, a twinkle in his glasses. “W-what!? How absurd and unorthodox! Where in the world did you get such information?” Akechi screeches, losing his character. “Oh, you know-” Akira holds out his phone, showing the Phan-Site. “-the usual way.”

Akechi took a quick glance around the environment, confirming that the cafe should be closed and he should be on his way but… “Come with me, Akira.” he commands. Akira smirks and follows the detective who is leading him to the bathroom. By situation, Akira promptly sits himself down on the toilet seat, looking up at Akechi with question. “What do you need, honey?” sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I need you to open your mouth. Now.” Akechi seems be shivering from his request as it rolled off his tongue. Akira does not question but instead plans escape routes in case danger is upon him. Slowly opening his mouth, almost simultaneously, he spots a gloved hand moving his zipper down. The raven-haired juvenile makes no attempt to escape nor does he feel the need to. Sporting a tent below, he awaits for what is to come. “Since you have found out, I’m sure this can be a secret between you and me.”

In pure amusement and excitement, Akechi whips out his already erect member ready for action. “Hey, that seems to be a problem.” Akira points out. “Oh? How so?” Akechi seems perplexed, wondering what seems to be the problem. “Well, to my knowledge, it would be rather difficult to aim since you’re really sporting a hard one.” Akira licks his lips, standing up to pull his pants down. “Hmm. That is true, but you seem to not mind. Is there another idea?” Full of glee, Akira turns around and squats, his anus slowly sliding outwards, having the longest prolapse that could be a guinness world record if it was allowed.

“Perhaps this would satisfy your lust, sweetie?” Akira smiles sweetly. Akechi sweats with anticipation, gently propping his member at the entrance. Slowly sliding in, earning a small moan from the other male, Akechi takes out a small canteen from his pocket. “Hope you like it bitter~.” He says, shoving the canteen opening inside, releasing coffee down Akira’s stretched rectum. Akira screams in pleasure, climaxing as the hot, acidic liquid runs into him. “Ah~. Nice and cozy, all for the great detective, Goro Akechi~.” Admiring his work, he thrusts forcefully against the stretched skin, pushing it all the way back inside and pulling out with the skin.

“Y-yes, Akechi! More!” Akira begs, drooling like a baby. Akira weakly moves his left hand and starts jerking himself off, enjoying the sweet poison of coffee invading his innards. “Y-yes! You like that, don’t you? M-must be embarrassing, being m-mounted like the slut you are.” Akechi struggles as he too is enjoying the moment. It felt so wrong but was so right to them, drowning themselves in kinky pleasure.

Akechi, reaching his limit, pulls out early. Earning a whine from the delinquent, Akechi flips Akira over. “Don’t worry, my little pet~. We still have more fun to do.” He purrs, gripping the thief’s cock. The male mewls in agony, wanting more from the brunette. Akechi sports a smirk, pinching the extra skin and stretching it out. Akira drools as the skin stretches beyond human sanity. “P-please….Goro…” Hearing his first name from the outcast turned the brunette on, making him rush.

Akechi pulls out his foreskin as well, enveloping Akira’s rock-hard member. Akira begins to move his hips, helplessly thrusting against Akechi’s tip, hoping for some friction to ease the coil inside of him. “Maybe it’s about time you earned your reward, pet~.” With a deceitful grin plastered on Akechi’s face, he promptly whips his dick out and pees all over Akira’s broken-minded face. The glistening body fluid streamed down the raven’s glasses, promptly staining his former white shirt and uniform bottoms. “Scum like you don’t deserve a happy ending. Goodbye, for now. I’m sure you’re looking forward to our next encounter~.” On that note, Akechi gathered himself and left the scene. Akira laid there, still panting from the exhilarating experience.

Morgana crawled in, immediate disgust from the scent. “Oh my god!! Jesus, Joker! Wash yourself, right now! Don’t even think about sleeping until I can’t even smell the stench of feces and...is that coffee!!?” Morgana scurried off, clear with the intent to leave the scene. Releasing a quiet chuckle, Akira readies himself to take a bath. He realizes that the brunette forgot his phone, giving the raven a mischievous grin. He raises the phone into the air, along with a peace sign next to his face. “Cheese.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue: “Joker, I’m gonna leave. Don’t ask how long, I just need time for myself.” Morgana jumps out the window, a slam emitting right after. Akira looks down, seeing a deceased cat corpse. “Maybe I will get some pussy after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I hold no regrets. This kind of content is humorous.]


End file.
